1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an operation mode control device, a method for controlling operation mode, a movable body, an output control device, a charge discharge control device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of movable bodies enabled to perform a hybrid run, represented by a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), frequently uses a commercial-off-the-shelf battery.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-43183